True Insanity
by Optimus Prime's little girl
Summary: What if Bella wasn't human? What if she was more alike the La Push boys than one thought? What if one of the Pack imprinted on her? Would Bella Swan still be seen as simple Bella with a huge heart? Or would she be seen as the Pack's new play toy?
1. Chapter 1

Jake just left! Jumped out the window! And walked away. Of course… he being Jacob Black left having said 'his last words' to the argument and then thought he could come and yell at me for not remembering the legends he told me. Only then to walk away and everything would be fine and dandy. Sorry Jake not today.

Now because of this 'argument', the moment when everything falls, apart finds me standing at the backdoor of the Black's house. The morning after this so called, 'argument'.

I shook in anger as I tapped yet again on the glass of the stupid door. Impatiently bouncing on the balls of my feet, I tried to calm myself so I didn't attack poor Billy when he even opens the door. Isn't it typical that the second my anger starts getting to me is the very same second, Billy answers the door. "Bella, what a pleasant surprise!" He rolled back into the hallway blocking it from me. Damn it! He knew!

"Is Jacob here?" I asked being very careful with my temper.

"I'm afraid he's out at the moment, I'll tell him you came by." There was something in the way that he said that, that was ringing in my ears. My shakes got worse. Great Bella, let's tell the world what you are! I made a split second decision. I had to see Jacob and I had to see him now! Because there was something seriously wrong with me, him, Sam and the gang of La Push boys.

"Please Billy I need to see him." Again Billy shook his head. And shakes turned into a vibration that blurred my whole body. Billy rolled forward, going for the door. There's my chance."I'm sorry Billy, I need to see him." I swept past Billy quick enough that it shocked him, and stalked towards Jacob's room. "Bella, Bella! Wait!" Billy rolled his chair after me. But I ignored him and yanked on the door, sidestepped it as it swung at me. Talking to Jake about the legends and everything was my top priority.

Inside the extremely small closest-like room was Jake, snuggled into his too small bed. He was lying on his side with half his body falling well… more like hanging off the bed, with all the sheets and blankets tangled around his legs and body. Praise the heavens that boy was wearing pants.

By the looks of everything he'd had a fitful night or just barely gotten to sleep but had been tossing and turning trying to get to sleep. However Jake's face told a different story. Jake looked peaceful even though his physical state said otherwise. He looked happy, comfortable and loved. I sighed there was no way I'd wake him up.

But… at least there was someone to take my anger out on.

The yipping bark echoed off the tree line. Leave it to Sam and his gang of scraggly boys to come at the perfect moment. AKA: When Bella can long er control her actions because of her hotheadedness. I looked up through Jacob's tiny window and glared. Sam and 3 other boys marched literally towards the house. Oh, they thought they were coming to get Jake… they were going to meet The Big Bad Momma today.

Billy looked shocked as I ran out the back door, purposely tripping on my way to the group of boys. Bella the clumsy, I would always have to be this way until my secret was out. Which would never happen.

Catching myself I shouted and shoved Sam, "What did you do!" Sam stumbled back shocked that anyone could push him and throw him off balance the way I did. My friends, that is when, Paul, player boy of the century opened his mouth. "What did we do? What did he do!" He sneered at me. Oh how I wished I could wack that look off his face. Only seconds later did my wish come true. "What did he tell you?"

"Paul," Sam hissed, "Calm down! And Bella you need back up!" He ordered. How dare he order me! I was not a to be order like these boys!

"Nothing! He tells me nothing!" I screamed back in Paul's face."Because he's too afraid of you!" Paul's smirk tripled in size and that just popped my temper. Oh that truly did it for me. One moment I'm looking at smirking Paul next moment I'm looking at dazed Paul with a nice red hand print on his face. And a nice buzzing in my hand. See told you dreams do come true!

This is when all hell broke loose. "Paul Calm down. Bella, leave! Now!" Sam ordered again. Now to keep up appearances I chose to look dismayed and rather scared. Really, Paul just looked like he was being electrocuted with all his twitching and growling I think he was even slobbering. Gross I know. Within seconds where he should have been standing… was tall big grey kinda silver wolf. Great. Amazing!

"Too late now," Jared laughed. "Guess the wolf's out of the bag."

You know, now that I think back on this, Jake never did have the perfect timing. The door to the Black household slammed open and Jacob came running full speed at me. "Jake! Run!" I bellowed. But _**nooo,**_ he had to keep coming. I lurched towards him only to end up on the ground watching as Jake jumped over me and phased midair. To be truthfully honest I don't quite remember how I got on to the ground. Just that I ended up there.

The two wolves growled at each other, Sam looked at me and order the others to do something then watched as Jake attacked Paul. "STOP!" I screamed and both wolves froze and glanced at me both ready to bite the other. Sam was staring at me while Jared and Embry were rooted to their spots, open mouthed and gawking at me.

"Paul, come here. Jake you too." I pointed to both sides next to me. "Phase back and go clothes. Scratch that! Go get clothes first. Now please. We need talk." I rubbed my face with my hand. Oh the wonderful things that had happened today. And it was only 8 in morning!

"Damn right girl." Sam laughed, "We do need to talk." I rolled my eyes… oh joy here it comes…...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey!<strong>_

_**Please review!**_

_**Who should imprint on Bella? **_

_**SAM? JAKE? PAUL? or EMBRY?**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**O.P.L.G.**_

_**P.S: I Don't Own Twilight! Sorry! Stephanie Myers does!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

"_**Paul, come here. Jake you too." I pointed to both sides next to me. "Phase back and go clothes. Scratch that! Go get clothes first. Now please. We need talk." I rubbed my face with my hand. Oh the wonderful things that had happened today. And it was only 8 in morning!**_

"_**Damn right girl." Sam laughed, "We do need to talk." I rolled my eyes… oh joy here it comes…..**_

* * *

><p>Okay so just throwing this out there now, and clarifying it. I am not one for jumping off of things. Or even out of things. I think it's stupid, dumb, and only for those who have a death wish. But the moment Embry shut his door, and Jared shut mine before climbing into the bed of my truck. I seriously felt like jumping out the window.<p>

Hmm… I wonder how that would have gone over with Sam or even my dad… 'Boys can you please explain when Bella jumped out of a moving car?' and poor Embry would say 'No sir. She just opened the door and jumped out.'

My real reason… I was having a panic attack. A true panic attack. Hyperventilating, the stupid shakes got worse, I felt like I was being squeezed to death! I probably would have jumped out of my truck had Jared been in the front with Embry and I. But luckily he wasn't so no flying Bella's today!

"Isabella? Are you alright?" Embry grabbed my arm getting my attention and causing to full-on jump. As in downright off the seat jumped. As in plainly stating it, my butt was no longer on the seat. This is the proof that people need to see that my mind is never present and accounted for. I glanced at Embry who was desperately trying not to laugh. He was covering it up with coughs and weirdo sneezes and all types of stuff.

"Oh just laugh Embry, covering it up isn't gonna save your ass any more than real laughter is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Embry asked between peals of his belly rolling laughter. Grinning I just shook my head. Embry was like the annoying little brother I never got to have. Good thing too. I'd hate having a little brother. Boys can be the worst thing ever! Example of this: Edward Cullen.

Jared stuck his head through the open window thingy at between my head and Embry's so when I went to look back at Embry I jumped again from this massive head right next to mine! "Jared! What the hell! That was not funny!" I growled trying not to laugh at my stupidity. Wow can we say Ditzy Bella? "You and your stupid fat head!

"Okay so other than what just happened with my 'stupid fat head', what's so funny Emb?" Jared grinned pulling back a little so his head wasn't so far into the cab. "Bella almost hit her head on the roof when I grabbed her arm after calling her name like ten times." Embry said redoubled from Jared's head incident.

I was having the hardest time trying not to slap Embry. However I think we've seen enough of Bella smacking people especially these stupid werewolf/mutt boys.

"Geez, Bella, you must be really out of it. Did Paul scare you that bad?" Jared laughed mocking me. My smile fell off my face and rage coiled in my stomach. Oh great. My shaking was beyond that of normal control. The feral snarl that filled the cab stopped both boy's laughter as they stared at me in pure alarm. And that's when I realized, the sound was coming from me! Oopsy!

"EMBRY CALL! GET YOUR EYES ON THE GODDMAN ROAD!" I shrieked. And now it was their turns to jump. Embry turned more like swerved off onto this tiny road and pulled up to a small house. All three of sighed and relaxed as Embry put the truck in park and turned off it.

We sat just enjoying the feeling of not moving and just sitting. Jared was the first of us to move. He jumped out of the back and opened my door to help me out of the truck. I glared at him. I'm a big girl for a reason. "Bella," Jared cleared his throat, "You're about to meet Emily. Please don't stare at her. It bugs Sam." I nodded and tugged my wrist away from him. He was making me uncomfortable. Like seriously physically uncomfortable.

Embry spoke up as he climbed out of my truck and tossed the keys to me, "Remember Sam still wants to talk to you about you thing… Us… Umm… You." He laughed and I nodded once more, unconsciously letting my soft growls get even louder.

"Holy! Calm down Momma Wolf!" Jared laughed which relaxed me and we started up the little front stairs to the cottage. The cottage was made of dark wood with a small front porch, and an overhang protecting the front deck from the rain. It had an upstairs with a big bay window in the main upstairs room, with even bigger bay windows on the bottom floor with a sliding glass window as the front door.

The door was open and both Jared and Embry just waltzed right in. Kinda weird for me. It must be a pack thing. I would never do that! I'm not like that! There's a door and a hand for a reason! EW! What if they did that for any door? Even bathroom…. Well note to self- Don't use bathroom around Pack members. I just lean against the door waiting for… well something I guess.

"Are you two hungry?" A girl laughed. She was pretty with deep black hair and dark native skin. When she turned and put a big bowl of rolls and muffins on the table. "Like I even have to ask." She had dark eyes and three ugly jagged scars running down her face over the right corner of her mouth and down her neck. There the scars disappeared into her shirt. But they added character to who she was. She was tough enough to handle herself. That's what those scars said. "Oh! Who's this?"

"Bella Swan who else Em?" Jared laughed at Emily grabbing his second roll.

"Leave to Jake to get around the gag order. So you're the Vampire girl?" I rolled my eyes. If I was a vamp. girl then my dad is Santa Clause and my mom's the tooth fairy! I snorted and shook my head walking forward my stomach getting the best of me. It was moaning in protest really loudly. Both boys laughed, and Embry picked up a muffin and tossed it to me.

"Thanks. And no. I'm not the Vamp. Girl anymore at least. So you're the Wolf Girl I've heard so much about?" I laughed and tore into my muffin. It tasted like heaven after not eating a big breakfast. Man I was starved.

"I guess," Emily smiled as she turned, "Well, I'm marrying one!" She grinned and the three of us, Jared, Embry and I stopped short hearing Jake, Paul and Sam coming. "Are they here?" Emily asked noticing us our reaction.

"Yeah." I grinned as Sam rushed up the front steps and picked up Emily swing her around in a small circle before putting her down and kissing her. "They're here!" laughing as the boys made gagging noises as Sam kissed Emily's scars.

"So, turns out Jake was right you're good with the weird!" Sam smiled turning away from Emily to look at me then turn back to help her with the plates and food. I noticed Emily's eyes sparkling in a way they hadn't before Sam was there. Sam's seem to be doing the same thing.

"Hey Bells!" Jake grinned and picked me up in his arm before squeezing the life out of me. "I'm glad you're okay! You gave us all a fright there!" I rolled my eyes only Jake would say that in that way.

"Hey," a deep husky voice said from behind me, "Bella, I'm… sorry." I turned to see Paul lending over the back of his chair a huge smirk on his face.

Suddenly his smirk was gone and we were staring at each other. My anger washed away and my shaking stopped for the first time ever. I could breath! And think! But all I wanted to think about was the extremely hot man in front of me. He was the soul most important thing in the world. Almost as if I were being drawn to him like he was my own personal sun. This outrageously rude, smartass, jerk of a man named Paul was my other half.

He looked as if the same thing was happening to him. He got so distracted that he forget that his chair was tipped back and his face met floor. I shook my head shocked and rushed over to his side. "Paul! Oh my god! Are you okay?" I ask gentle touching his head. As soon as my finger tips brushed his forehead, I felt like I'd just stuck my hand into a light socket.

We both stood up not touching each other just looking. Memorizing. Paul finally made to sit down in the chair he'd tipped over and Jake had pulled it back up right. However Paul not taking his eyes off of mine missed the chair by a good foot or two and hit the ground again. So apparently I'm not the only klutzy in this world. Serves him right! I snorted and chuckled as Paul shook his head.

"What the hell?" Paul whispered. I busted up laughing. I just couldn't hold it in anymore. He really was my other half if he had face meet floor syndrome. "Paul get up. Everyone we'll eat in a second." Sam bossed. "Bella I think it's time we had that talk now."

I nodded as I ogled Paul realizing that he wasn't wearing a shirt and that the gym shorts he was wearing were way too big. The shorts were hanging low on his hips, showing his 'v' of his hip bones that led down...

When have I ever thought of a guy like that... Oh since I looked at Paul...

DUH!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey!<em>**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Please review!_**

**_O.P.L.G._**

**_P.S. Should I do this scene in Paul's POV?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Paul's POV

Let me tell you about my day! So my morning starts off with Sam rudely shoving me off my bed to wake me up. Then as I go downstairs to get a bite to eat, Sam commands me to come with to go get Jake for a pack meeting and then breakfast at Emily's. I mean seriously can't a guy get a bite to eat after nearly starving because of Patrol at 3 in the morning.

Apparently not. So, Sam "enlists" me to go wake up Jared and Embry. Jared not so hard, Sam just handled him like me. Walk in, shove sleeping boy off bed and we're all good. Embry is much harder, his mom hates the fact that he's a wolf and that he can no longer do what he needs to do for school.

After we got Embry it was time to get Jake. Jake the vampire chick's lover. Freak, I hate Jake. Although I have to admit that I hate vampie chick more. God! What girl wants to go around fucking a stone cold dick and risk getting bitten by that thing?

Anyways back to my story, Sam, Jared, me, and Embry went off to Jake's house to get him up. I do kinda feel bad I mean he'd been patrolling later than me and I got in around 5 that morning. Man I'm am so obviously ADHD it's just sad! My mind loves to wander.

We were walking up to the Black's house when this girl…not just any girl but the vampie girl comes flying out of the house has the nerve to yell at us then SLAPS me! She full on bitch slapped me! IN THE FACE! Hell, I wouldn't have cared if she had punched me, that doesn't hurt as much, but the slap? I felt like one of those Saturday morning cartoon guys who when slapped spun around from the force of the blow! She was a devil!

I phased, attacked Jake… and well you know the rest so…Blah blah blah. After things settled down, we all (Sam, Jake, and I) merrily made our way back to Emily's where my poor butt hit the floor not once but twice! TWICE! All because of Vampie chick, Bella. And it was only 9 in morning think of all the other wonderful adventures were waiting for me?... Ehh Not really.

Sam slapped me in the back of the head like that one crime cop from that NCIS or whatever… You know… Gibbs? Yeah him… Never mind. To get me to pay attention to what was going on. Honestly I kinda wish he would have just let me sit in La-La land so I wouldn't have to worry about Jacob frickin' Black pissing me off!

So Jake was sitting next to Bella who was next to me not because I asked her to but because she felt like sitting next to me! Yay. The imprint works! *Rolls eyes dramatically* Any who, back to Jake, he was cuddling into Bella's side, flirting, and even nuzzling her head with his! The fact that he had the nerve to breathe the same air her was already bugging me. But that Jacob had the audacity to nuzzle Bella's face. That was way out line! Even for him!

I started shaking he was touching her. My mate, my imprint, my girl, MY BELLA! Wait Whaaat? My Bella? Since ahh when? Well starting now, I guess. Jared noticed and shook his head, he knew that Jake was on my hit list from earlier today, but that he was now cuddling and practically kissing my girl was un-excusable.

So yeah, I was jealous, and yeah I was a little pisted and HELL YES I am over protective of things that my wolf claims. It's always been that way! I was vibrating, the closest to phasing I've ever been over a girl, and I'm pretty sure the couch was moving because of it.

Suddenly everything slowed down, I relaxed and calmed, my shaking stopped, my heartbeat slowed, and my anger cooled. "Paul, relax, I'm fine, I promise." Bella whispered holding my arm. I grinned. She knew that I needed to calm down, that was cool!

"Bella!" Jake whined, trying to get her attention from me. She didn't even look back as she lashed out with her fist and gave him a good hard whack. I chuckled and nodded still looking at her. "I'm good." I said glancing over her head to notice Jake with his tongue sticking out at me. I growled and gave him the best, 'you're gonna die' look I could make, plus the finger.

"Bells ignore him." Sam laughed at my jealousy, Jake's annoyance at me, and Bella's attempts to sooth my anger. "Just tell us what happened and why you could do what you did back at Jake's house."

"Well…" Bella sighed snuggling into my side totally ignoring Jake, "I was going out with Edward Cullen, it was almost a month before my birthday when he started acting funny. He was becoming more and more distant, quiet, always asking me if I was feeling alright and if I was feeling a little sick." She took a breath and glanced up at me. I nodded for her to go on. As if it was my decision for her to keep telling her story. It was just another part to the imprinting, I guess.

"He wouldn't talk to me and when he would he was treating me differently. I mostly thought it was because he hadn't been hunting in a few weeks and his hunger was getting to him so I'd blow off his foul moods. Then the week of my birthday things got ugly. He claimed that he was going hunting for my safety. He went came back the next day and was even more grouchy than before, which made me feel as if I'd done something wrong."

Bella sat up and put her head in her hands, "The few days before my birthday he was constantly commenting on my temperature saying that I was burning up, and my smell. He'd asked if I'd changed my perfume 'cause I started smelling odd to him." Bella finally looked up and even though I couldn't see her face I knew her eyes were swimming with tears. I started rubbing her back hoping to offer her comfort.

"The night of my birthday I got a paper cut and Jasper freaked out because of Edward. Jasper can feel everyone's emotions and he could feel Edward's bloodlust for me. Edward tried to save me by shoving me out of the way and next thing I knew I was sitting in a puddle of glass shards and had blood all over me."

"From there Edward wouldn't talk to me unless he had to. He wouldn't look at me He didn't do anything involving me. then he left up and left. Gone for good. And several weeks later when I was just so angry I couldn't think straight I was outside and I was shaking really bad when I changed into a wolf. Just POOF! And there I was a wolf."

Everyone sat opened mouthed. "But how?" Sam ask utterly confused, "You're not Quileute." Bella nodded and then shook her head.

"I'm not full blooded Quileute. My mom Renee has some Indian blood in her and so does Charlie." Jake shook his head and everyone else just sat thinking everything through. "Why do I feel so connected to Paul but I don't even know him?" She finally broke the silence.

"Imprinting." I whispered. Great the 1 thing I just didn't want to talk about **_and_** she _**had**_ to bring up! Wow Bella… you are soo helpful to crazy life.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ENJOY!<em>**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_Should Bella get a nickname from Paul? And should she be used as the boys play toy or should Paul go all MACHO wolf and claim her for his?_**

**_THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! :)_**

**_O.P.L.G_**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Why Me? Why! Seriously! Where is a wall when I need it? Please anybody? Somebody? A wall…. I just need a good, thick, heavy-duty wall! One I could just bash my head into! Although I don't think much damage would be done to my head…. More likely to the poor wall.

And why you ask is Bella searching for this desired wall? Well…. Shall I explain to you? Yes, yes I shall. It all boils down to my dad. Charlie. And I bet you're wondering what does my dad have to do with anything and everything?

"Bella?" Emily tapped my shoulder and smiled, "You might want to eat really quick it looks as if the boys are gonna cheat you out of some food, if you don't." I nodded and stood looking over at the boys, the La Push Protectors, the freaky Indian gang, as kids at school called 'em.

"Thanks Emily, I'll do that!" I walked over to the table and reached over Quil and Embry to serve myself eggs and a sweet roll. Quil grinned up at me and grabbed my plate putting tons more food on my plate. I looked at the heavy laden plate, my eyes wide. Honestly I'm surprise that the plate hadn't broken under the weight of the piles of food on it, but I knew that I would never be able to eat every single piece of that food.

"Bella, trust me you'll need that much." Quil laughed handing me my plate. "If you're anything like us, which I hope you are, you'll start eating and won't be able to finish." I grinned and grabbing a fork, I stabbed a bit of scrambled eggs and popped in my mouth. "Bells sit," Quil pointed to the chair on his right.

I set my plate down dropped into the chair. Across the table I could feel Paul's gaze glaring at me for sitting next to someone else not him. Oh well… his problem not mine! He could just as easily been nice and served me and asked me to sit… but did he? Nooo!

"Paul, what are you doing tonight?" Jared asked, "I was hoping for a little Xbox action." I chuckled, rolling my eyes at him; of course he and Paul are typical teen boys. I stopped short. I didn't even know how old he was. I was 18. Jake was 16 and yet looked 22. So Paul could be that age!

I started to get a little sick. What if he was that young? What if I was soul mates to a guy a who still had so much left before he honestly needed me in that sense? Quil wrapped his arm around the back of my chair. "Bella think a little less." I looked up at him. I'd almost wished in that moment that it was him I'd imprinted on. Not Paul. "You need to feel rather than think. Your brain might start smoking."

I laughed the smile returning to my face. "Thanks Quil!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry it was short!<em>**

**_I've been out of town alot and working... :)_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_OPLG_**


	5. Chapter 5

Paul's POV

"Thanks Quil." She laughed. She laughed. At Quil! It was my job to make her laugh; I nearly let a growl escape as I glared at the two smiling and laughing. They made me sick! Jared bumped my arm. "Man if your imprint is always busy we can do what we always do no change in the schedule!" Jared shit eating grin made me chuckle.

As I watched Bella and Quil, I realized Jared was right. If Bella was with the other boys I wouldn't have to worry about her. As far as I was worried about her. If she was safe and happy, I was okay. If Quil screwed it up and hurt my Bella or made her mad. I would jump in and play the big bad wolf protector.

"Sure thing! We'll meet at your place like always?" I asked turning back to Jared.

"Yep!" He popped the 'p' and smiled.

"Bella can I talk to you?" I glanced at her, standing up and pointed to the back door. She nodded and stood but looked longing down at the half empty plate with the food on it. "Emily will save it from the wolfish beasts." I promised and jerked my head at the door. Okay so I'm not the best guy at explain that what I want. Normally for me I just take and go. And I was ready to grab Bella and book it.

"Hey!" Quil and Embry growled in protest to my comment.

"Bella…" I gritted my teeth.

"Calm down Paul, I'm coming. Geez. No reason to be picky about it." She passed Jake who grabbed her arm. He shook his head and growled at me. Faster than I could see Jake was on the floor and Bella had him pinned. A deep resonating rumble came from her chest. "Don't you ever do that to him, Jacob Black!" I smirked that's my girl. "Jake you're my best friend but that was uncalled for!"

"Bella, Paul's a douche bag, a player! You don't know what you're getting into!"

Her growling became louder and more vicious, "I get that! Ever thought that maybe I just wanted to be friends with him! That I'd like to get to _KNOW_ him better before jumping into bed with him?" Jake cheeks tinged pink. "I'm not a whore thank you!" She stood up brushed herself looked at me, then Jake then Sam and marched out.

She didn't want to talk to me or Jake. And everything I wanted to talk about was already screamed Jake. So I was good. Except for the feeling of wanting to Jake punch a wall. And Jake…..

"I'm gonna go to talk to her." Quil stood up and looked at Emily who immediately caught on. "I'll go with you! Sam call Bill and make sure Charlie can be told. And then if Billy says yes call Charlie and tell him that we're have a barbeque, please?" She added her pleading puppy eyes and Sam sighed.

"Sure thing sweetheart."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again sorry it was short!<strong>_

_**I'm working on keeping up on updates!**_

_**Tell me what you think!**_

_**OPLG**_


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

You know the phrase sticks and stones can break my bones but words will never me? I believe that any time anyone says that, that dictionary, which is full of words, should be thrown repeated at their head. Now that being said, I wanted to throw a dictionary repeated at Jake! And hopefully have it hit him where the sun don't shine!

I closed my eyes growling, trying to clear my mind and rein in what little control I have over my temper. What Jake said was uncalled for, and out of line even for him. I already _knew_ that Paul wasn't a one woman kinda guy… that he was well…a man whore. But to have Jake acting the way he was wasn't just embarrassing, but it irritated me. And the fact that he had challenged my judgment?... That was what was getting me. But to have it all go down in Emily's house which is her safe place! No… that wasn't flyin with me either!

When did my life get so complicated? So stupid? There's so much stupidity in my life I mean my life isn't stupid there's just so much chaos, that it's no longer funny. I stopped laughing after I learned about vampires. From Mom and Phil getting married to moving away from Phoenix to Fork, dating a vampire, and then meeting the Pack.

I heard two pairs of feet rush down the front steps and chase after me. Slowing to a stop a few short steps from me. Opening my eyes I was looking straight at Quil and Emily, standing in front of me just out of arms reach. Emily was a little behind Quil. She was afraid I would phase on her. I blushing and stopped growling, and submissively put my head down, showing Quil that I wasn't going to be a threat.

"Are you okay?" Quil asked carefully stepping towards me. Rushing forward I hugged him tightly and let out a small sob. "I'm fine… now, I guess." Quil's arms wrapped around me and held me close as he softly rubbed my back. "I'm just really mad at Jake right now!" I hissed out stopping my growls before Emily heard them. There was no use scaring her.

"She means that she's really upset, Quil. 'I'm fine' from a girl means that they are really really upset about something." Emily laughed walking towards us. I peeked over Quil's shoulder and stuck my tongue out at her. She smiled and put her hand on my arm.

Quil glanced down at me, and noticed that my tongue was still poked out at Emily. "Hey now! You keep that tongue in that mouth. Or I'll be forced to keep it under control myself!" Quil teased letting go of me to playfully poke my sides.

"And how on Earth would you do that Mr. Ateara?" I smiled, swatting away the probing fingers. He laughed, throwing back his head, and letting his belly rolling, toe curling laugh float through the air.

"I'd have to force it to stay in your mouth!"

"How? Not with your fingers! I would bite them off." I wrapped an arm around him and smiled at Emily whose face was red from laughing so hard. "I have to figure out a different way." He rumbled in my ear. I blushed and shivered as my stomach coiled. Laughing, I turned my head to look at Quil while letting go of him and backing away, I stuck my tongue out at him again. Wondering exactly what he would do to me and rather eager to find out. He frown a little with an under lying smirk and glint in his eyes. Quil lunged for me a huge teasing smirk plastered on his face. I shrieked. Emily did too.

Laughing and yelling, Emily and I ran up the driveway away from the house. I played it fair with Emily and decided to run at the same pace as her so not to leave her to be tortured by Quil. We'd almost made it to the road when behind us I heard a deep growl. A playful one but still a growl. Causing chills to run down my spine.

We both shrieked even louder as we started sprinting. I half wondered what the boys inside were thinking was going on out here. But as soon as the thought crossed my mind, it vanished as I was tackled to the ground, flipped over and had Quil Ateara proud sitting atop my hips.

He leaned in close as whispered in my ear, "Now about that pesky tongue of yours." I gasped as he pressed his lips mine. The sound of my gasp stopped by his lips. His teeth nibbled on my bottom lip, before biting it hard.

Licking the hurt area, he asked for permission… for me to open my mouth to him. Groaning I opened my mouth running my tongue over his teeth and meeting his tongue in the middle. I could taste the sweetness of Emily's homemade honey rolls in his mouth.

Quil's weight rested against me and I could feel his erection hard and warm on my naval. I moaned rather loudly, only slightly muffled by Quil's mouth, as I grew wet between my legs and warmth spread throughout my body.

Honestly I could have lay there on the gravel kissing Quil all day, but what brought me out of it was Emily's squeak and Quil's hiss as I bucked into him.

"Oh! That was not what I expected to see." Emily said her voice high pitched and rather startling. "Ummm…. Okay…" she laughed awkwardly.

Shoving Quil off me, I shivered as his extreme warm was whipped away from my body. We sat there for a moment on the gravel both of us shocked into silence. Emily rushed up and started fixing my hair not that it would have fixed anything. Our lips were swollen and we smelled like each other. And to top it all off, we smelled like arousal.

I stood up and smiled at Emily, heard the crunch of footsteps on gravel and looked down the drive to see the rest of the pack walking towards us. Both Paul and Sam angry and confused.

"What the HELL is going on here Isabella?" Paul yelled at me.

I shivered and bit my lip... Well this was going to be hard to explain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey!<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Review please?**_

_**What do you think Paul will say or do?**_

**_Again thanks_**

**_OPLG_**


End file.
